


Speechless

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For once.





	Speechless

Our story begins in the corridor where The Fat Lady hangs, little does she know that a lonely Hufflepuff is about to come across her.

Ernie Macmillan was trying to find his way to Defence Against The Dark Arts, but he was very very lost. 

He approached The Fat Lady, but when he came face to face with her; he couldn't utter a word.

The Fat Lady boomed, "Yes, Hufflepuff; what do you want?"

Ernie came out of his trance at her words and muttered, "I'm lost, Ma'am."

The Fat Lady asked, "Where are you meant to be?"

Ernie told her, "Defence Against The Dark Arts, but I think it's fate that I ended up here."

His face turned scarlet.

The Fat Lady smiled. "Ah, so you believe in fate; young Hufflepuff?"

Ernie nodded.

The Fat Lady beamed, "I do too."

Ernie replied, "I think we were meant to meet right here, right now, like this. I'm Ernie, by the way. Ernie Macmillan."

The Fat Lady answered, "The Fat Lady." She added, "But, you can call me Bernie."


End file.
